


Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leads to a kiss, and Taeil wants more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: TaePyo's first kiss. A prompt where the two have an accidental kiss, and Taeil's the one to request that they have another 'accident'.

_Someone call the doctor, hold me and tell me_  
 _Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose_  
 _It’s harder to control as time goes by_  
 _I’m falling deeper into him_  
 _Oh too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose_  
 _Too much, it’s you, your love, this is overdose_

EXO - Overdose

//

They are drunk, because of course they are. These things always involve alcohol.

Taeil’s mind swims, his thoughts coming so fast and hard it’s overwhelming, and he is finding it hard to concentrate on what he _should_ be concentrating on: kissing the man in front of him.

Their tongues move against each other, their hands wind in each other’s hair, and Taeil moans against Jihoon’s open mouth.

Who knew an accident could taste this good?

//

_Hours earlier_

//

Here’s how it started: a bar, fully stocked with soju and beer, and two men who didn’t know their limit.

Jihoon had insisted on dragging Taeil out. His reasoning was that he, being so young, had never really had a proper bar experience, and who better to have it with than the eldest?

Taeil had agreed, mainly so he could stare at Jihoon all night and pass it off as the alcohol. The maknae got handsy and physical when he was drunk, and Taeil loved it.

The bar was dingy, dark with low ceilings, and the air conditioning was entirely too cold. But that was okay, it suited the atmosphere of sultry hedonism and overpriced drinks. They were sitting there, at the bar, when Jihoon jumped up and grabbed Taeil by the arm.

“Hyung, let’s dance!” He exclaimed, eyes wide and dark.

The words washed over Taeil. He barely registered them – was too busy focusing on Jihoon’s hand wrapped around his bicep, the way it sent tingles down to his toes. He wondered if the maknae felt it too.

“You know I don’t dance. Only if my contract requires it.” Taeil replied, still hardly concentrating on the conversation. The sensation of Jihoon’s skin on his is too intoxicating.

“Oh, come on. I know you secretly like dancing those routines Minhyuk comes up with. You can’t hide anything from me.” Jihoon insisted, tugging at Taeil’s arm.

 _Oh, shit, he knows,_ Taeil thought, followed by _no, he’s just drunk. He doesn’t know I think about him all the time, he doesn’t know I jerk off to him, he doesn’t know I fantasise about falling asleep next to him every night. Of course he doesn’t._

Outwardly, he sighed. “Okay, let’s dance.”

//

He hadn’t quite realised this was what Jihoon meant. He had thought Jihoon meant jumping-up-and-down-to-techno-music dancing, not grinding-on-his-hyung dancing. Because that was exactly what he was doing.

The song was something hip hoppy with a low bassline, but he barely noticed it, only focused on the other man in front of him, who was as close to Taeil as physically possible. Taeil was looking up, chin up, eyes wide, and Jihoon was looking back just as intensely, perhaps with a sparkle in his eye.

He knew. How could he not, now that his hands were on Taeil’s waist, their bodies flush together like this, feeling Taeil’s arousal against his leg? Of course he knew.

They danced like that for a while, sometimes together, sometimes separately, but always within an arm’s reach of each other. When they were close, Taeil’s mouth watered with the desire to stretch up and kiss the younger man, but he never quite worked up the courage to do so.

They were like that when it happened. Jihoon’s arms had slid around to grasp Taeil, and he was leaning down to say something to his hyung, when someone bumped him from behind and his mouth came down on Taeil’s like a full stop.

For a second they were frozen, immobile, unable to process this development. But then Jihoon’s brain switched on; before Taeil’s, and he kissed his hyung with a fierceness so strong Taeil wondered how long he had been waiting to do it.

That’s how it happened. A bump from behind, hands around waists, tongues touching and writhing, bass music throbbing through their bodies.

//

_Days later_

//

Their schedule had kept them so busy, so tired that Taeil hadn’t had a chance to talk to Jihoon about The Incident. That’s how he referred to it in his head: with capital letters. Because it deserved them, didn’t it? You didn’t just kiss your bandmate in a night of drunken fun. That was something more.

Something that Jihoon wasn’t revealing, much to Taeil’s frustration. He had spent the last 48 hours studiously ignoring his hyung, keeping his hands busy so Taeil wouldn’t approach him. And it had worked – until now.

Taeil burst into Jihoon’s room, letting the door hit the wall with a bang! The maknae, lying on his bed, winced almost comically at the noise.

“We have to talk about this.” Taeil stormed.

Yeah, he was mad. Who kisses their hyung (after a night of grinding on them) and then doesn’t talk about it?

Jihoon winced again. “I… I know. I just – I was – I’m really sorry, hyung. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Taeil paused. Jihoon hadn’t been avoiding him because he was mad at Taeil. He had been avoiding him because he was mad at himself.

Taeil’s eyes and posture softened, and he walked over to the bed and sat down carefully at the foot of it. “You think you did something wrong?”

“Of course I did!” The younger man rumbled. “I… I violated your trust. I really shouldn’t have kissed you like I did. I shouldn’t have kissed you at all. Can you forgive me?”

Taeil stared at the maknae. “Someone needs to bump into us again.” He murmured.

“Huh?” Jihoon replied. His eyes were wide, hopeful. “What do you mean?”

“I mean- ” Taeil suddenly found himself fiddling – with his zip on his jacket, with the blanket, anything to keep from meeting Jihoon’s eyes – “you kissing me was the highlight of my evening. And I wish it would happen again. The kissing thing, that is.”

He heard the rustle of the sheets as Jihoon moved closer. “You mean, the accident was a good thing?”

Taeil found the courage to look up into Jihoon’s eyes. “The best.”

Then they were kissing again.

Who knew an accident could taste this good?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this one :)


End file.
